


"Becuse We Are In Love I Guess"

by MinSuga1993



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Give it a try, I cant write anything but fluff, I tried to be funny, M/M, Minho is a newtmas shipper, Minho is literally me, and a fanboy, but it didn't work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSuga1993/pseuds/MinSuga1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Newt and Thomas are in a secret relationship but one day, their best friend, Minho finds out about them and let's just say that he immediately becomes Newtmas #1 Fan.</p><p>"I knew that!" </p><p>"Minho, it's not what it looks like. We weren't -" </p><p>"Oh yes, you were"</p><p>"Tommy, I'm bloody sure he caught us"</p><p>[Story edited and reposted on 13th April 2017]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Becuse We Are In Love I Guess"

**Author's Note:**

> I've write this one a long time ago and I decided to give it a try.  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so please if you find any mistakes let me know.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

“Bloody Hell” says Newt feeling his boyfriend's lips on his neck. “Do you know that Minho could see us, do you?” asks the older. “Do you want me to stop?” asks back Thomas pulling himself away. “I didn't say that” replies the blond gasping when he feels his boyfriend's teeth biting the sensitive skin just under his ear. “I love you babe” whispers Thomas.  
“I love you too Tommy” says Newt turning around in his boyfriend's arms. “But, I'm the one who can call you babe” he whispers on the other boy's lips. “As you wish love” says the brunette with a smirk, pressing their lips together again.

“I knew that!” yells a voice behind them. In panic, the two boys jump away from each other.

They have been dating for five months but none of them ever told anyone about it. Many times, their friends have joked about the fact that they have been acting like a married couple for years now but every time, their answer is that they are just friends.

“Bloody hell” says Newt again without a clue about what to do “Minho, it's not what it looks like. We weren't- ” tries to explain Thomas “Oh yes, you were” he interrupts with a warning look. “Since when are you a thing?” asks Minho angrily. “We are not a thing” says Thomas trying to cover up the mess they've made. “Tommy, I'm pretty sure it is too late for thinking about an excuse” Newt says to his boyfriend “two months” whispers the brunette guiltily. “What?! You have been together for two months and you still haven't told us?” yells Minho “Jesus, can you please stop yelling? This situation is insane” replies Newt “The only thing insane here is that I'm your best friend and neither of you have told me something about your relationship” says Minho still angry.

It's pretty creepy how, just a second later, a smirk appears on his face “What?” asks Thomas noticing the change in their friend's expression “I've just realised that I could have found it out myself a long time ago” he says with a big smile. “What are you bloody talking about?” asks Newt confused “Oh come on! How can I be so stupid? You two are so obvious” continues the Asian boy “I don't follow you” says Thomas confused as his boyfriend.

“For example” says Minho as it's the most obvious thing ever. “When there are lots of empty places to sit, you are always next to each other” he says “I think that sometimes I've even seen you” he says pointing to Newt “wrapping your arm around his waist, but I've never cared to much” he continues “And now that I think about it, there was a time when you two couldn't even be next to each other because both of you blushed like hell and then, one day, you were comfortable with together again” says Minho “I think it was before we got together” explains Thomas looking at Newt “Yeah, I think so” he replies with a smile “Look, that's what I mean! You're always looking the other one's back and when you are together your eyes are always shining. God you are so adorable” yells a happy Minho clapping his hands “God bro, you sound like a teenager girl. It's disturbing.” says Newt smiling “I can't stop, why are you two so cute?” yells Minho excited “Because we are in love I guess” answers Thomas taking Newt's hand and linking they fingers together. 

It's unusual for them to be able to say something like that and showing any kind of display of affection in public but if these are the consequences of telling their friends about their relationship, neither of them are complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said, this is a old fic I wrote during a really boring history lesson.  
> I love Newtmas and I thought "What if they are really togheter? Would their friends know?" and that's pretty much how this story began.
> 
> I've wrote (and I will write) other fan fictions so if you like go and check them.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it leaving kudos and comments.  
> Also, you can find me on @Felixfrckls on Twitter if you want to chat.
> 
> Bye everyone, thanks again.


End file.
